Not good for you
by Lonesome ronin
Summary: Josh has finally been found. During a whole year, Chris and the others didn't get to know anything about it. Why? Maybe it was for their own good? But now, they are finally able to meet him. Something isn't right though. Josh is not the same Josh they knew. Will he ever be? And will he allow Sam to tell her true feelings for him?
1. Back from the dead

_**Back from the dead**_

Chris allowed his phone to drop to his side while his mind went completely blank. He dragged his fingers through the blond hair. They had found Josh, and that was a whole year ago, and he hadn't know until now? Why had they not called him much earlier? Josh dad and mum had sounded happy and sad in one when they told him just now. It was all so unbelievable. All nightmares he had had about not being able to save Josh, and now, he was fine? They had found him for real! He who had been tormented by guilt all this time. But why hadn't they called him earlier about it? That part still bugged him very much. He should have been one of the first to know that Josh had been found. Something was wrong for sure. Mr. Washington had at least told him that it was now okay to go and talk to Josh, and Chris would sure as hell not miss that chance. He quickly put on some outdoor clothes and went out from the student dorm. It was time to finally see that face he had been missing so much.

He ran to the hospital Josh where staying in. He wondered why he was staying at a hospital a whole year. That made him even more worried. He had his suspicions, but didn't want to think about them just yet.

When he arrived, his face and hair was wet of sweat, and his glasses where almost upside down. He called for the nurse, asking where Josh where staying. She told him that he probably was sitting on the bench in the back of the hospital. It was a nice place where you could get some privacy, of you didn't want to be around other people. And Josh apparently liked that solitude since he often went there.

Chris ran to that direction and stopped when he arrived, almost choking when he looked at his friend who he hadn't seen in such a long time. His face was covered by a pollution mask, but it was unmistakably his Josh. His hair was in the same style as always, and he was nicely dressed in a black suit and white shirt. He looked a bit longer, and skinnier, but his body still looked kind of strong. His eyes looked a bit bagged from lack of sleep, but they still looked alive, tired but alive.

Suddenly Josh noticed his presence and looked up. His eyes first flickered with recognition, then complete shock. After looking at him for a while Josh quickly let his eyes down on the floor, not meeting Chris.

"Christopher?" It came out almost as a whisper. Chris felt how his heart overflowed with emotion, hearing that voice again. He quickly rushed to Josh's side and hugged him tightly.  
"Josh! Oh my god! Is it really you bro?" Josh got even more shocked by the hug, and quickly drew back from it, almost as if the hug burned him.  
"Chris, What are you doing here?" Josh voice was kind of weak.

"Your father and mother called me and told me you where here. You've been here for a whole year without any of us knowing? For real?" Josh turned his face away.

"You should not have come here cochise. I told them that no one should come. Why would you even want to see me after all I did?" Chris looked at him, not understanding why Josh was acting like this.

"Are you talking about what happened at the cabin? Listen, sure, we were all scared out of our mind, and that stunt you pulled was really stupid and mean. But you where not in your right mind. We know that. You where out of your meds, and you still suffered from the loss of your two sisters. So, we can't blame you. I don't hold a grudge, and I'm sure no one else does" Josh chuckled

"I was even on the wrong meds, so no wonder why they didn't work huh? At least now they have given me the right one. And how could you be so sure that the others would forgive me? Listen. I am glad to see you, so glad. But... things will never be as they once used to be" Chris stood up, backing away a little. Trying to look Josh in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? You are here and alive right? And I am here, which should tell you that I still am your best friend! I am so happy you are here. I mean, I though I would never see you again. We can start anew. And you must tell me everything that happened back there in the mine. How could you survive?" Now it was Chris turn to look down, trying to keep the tears inside his eyes. Josh sighed.

"I wish Chris, I wish things could be back to normal. You wanna know what happened back there, and I am not ready to tell you" Chris looked at äJosh's pollution mask.

"Why do you have that mask?" When Josh didn't answer, Chris asked again.

"Come on Josh. I am your best friend right? You can tell me anything" Josh shook his head.

"I told you. Leave okay? I can not tell you how sorry I am for what I did. You should go on with your life as best as you can and forget about me" Chris was out of words, his jaw dropping.

"What? Are you for real? I mean, how could you say something like that? Of course I won't leave you. I did in the mines, and I can't tell you how filled with guild I have been. Now, I never want to abandon you again" Josh sighed.

"Then I'll show you. If that will make you leave and forget about me" Josh slowly began to take off his mask, and when it was off, he turned his whole face towards Chris, who gave up a gasp. Josh had a big scar going up his whole cheek on the right side, and his canine teeths where sharp like a vampires.

"Oh my god! So... the wen...wendi" Josh turned down his face once again.

"Yes, It got to me. I was down there for so long. I was starving. I tried to keep myself from eating anything, but if you never have starved you can't possibly imagine how painful it is. How your stomach twist and turns in pain of hunger. I tried to survive without it, but then I saw that body, and my mind went blank. After that, I can't remember anything from back there. The next thing I can remember is how I woke up at this hospital in solitary confinement. Obviously I had been quite a handful when they find me and tried to bring me back here. And in a... monster-like state as well. Then again, I still am" Chris, still shocked by the reveal, shook his head.

"No Josh. I mean, sure. I can see that you've... changed... quite a bit. But It's still you" Josh laughed an emotionless laugh.

"You think? Did you really take a good look?" Josh reached two fingers toward one of his eyes and to Chrises surprise took away a lens. Josh never used lenses before. But when Josh looked up, he could understand why. His left eye was milky and blueish. The same eyes that those monsters had. Chris refused to look away. He still didn't want to make Josh think that this would change their friendship.

"You are not fully turned. With that lens, you basically look like you used to. The scar, that eye and sharp teeth will not change who you are on the inside" Chris smiled and once again took place besides Josh, who had placed the lens back into his eye.

"Don't be stupid cochise. But I can't complain. I got what I deserve, after all I did to you guys" Chris gave him a sad look, and then once again embraced his friend.

"Josh. I will never leave you. You and I, we are brose forever right? I never hated you once, even when I was my angriest at you, I still was your friend. Don't let how you look make you shun away from me and the others" In Chris embrace, Josh silently cried, buried with his head in Chris chest. It had been so long since he had let our any kind of emotion. It felt really nice.

"I'm so sorry Chris! I'm so sorry!"

When he calmed down, they ended their embrace.

"Chris listen. You really shouldn't be close to me any more. I'm still not... safe. I still get blackouts now and then. Then I can't control myself when that happen at all. And I can't remember anything. The nurses has told me I attack them, and the only thing that can calm me down is to get tranquillizer. I... I will never be who I once was. That's why I've been telling you to leave" Chris wasn't sure how to react. But one thing was for sure. He didn't care. He would do what he could for Josh, and keep his promise of not leaving him.

"I don't care Josh. Listen, would you let me take Sam here as well? I know she would be dying to see you. She has been... very depressed since you've been gone. No one has been able to make her leave the house for especially long. I think she would be really happy to see you" Josh looked at him as if he was mad.  
"Of course she can't come! I mean, I didn't even want you to come and see me like this. So how the hell do you think I would allow her?" Chris sighed at his friends stubbornness. That was sure something that had not changed. But he could at the same time understand. It was not hard to know that Josh always had felt something towards Sam, and that Sam also felt the same towards Josh. It was really strange that they hadn't hit it of already, a long time ago. Not that Chris was the best one to judge. After all, he had never dared to make a move on Ash before Josh had put them through that night of horror. Guess that what's had been needed for Chris to actually take that step and dare to open up his heart for her.

"Fine, but Sam is not a shallow girl. She does not care what you look like. She will just be happy you're here and alive. But I'll allow you to take your time. Just remember, you can't live all alone. Everyone needs other humans to interact with. Or else they'll go crazy" Josh once again laughed that emotionless laugh Chris was not used to hear.

"As if I could go any crazier. I don't think It would do shit to me" Chris gave up one last sigh.  
"I'll be here tomorrow again, weather you like it or not. I want you to tell me more about everything that happened to you up until now. And one of these days I'll also make you meet the others" Josh just smiled a pale smile and shook his head, as if to tell Chris that would never happen.

They said their good byes and Chris left. It felt strange leaving. But he didn't have much time. He needed to be back at school soon, or else he would get in trouble for sure. He wanted to keep his good attendance. He hadn't missed one school day since he started, and would like to keep it at that. Josh was more important of course, but now when he had seen Josh, and knew that he at least was alive, he could go and see him again in the morning. It was anyway Saturday, no school.

He didn't pay that much attention in class anyway. When the day was over he and Ash went to get some dinner at a local pizzeria. There he told her everything. Well, at least that Josh was okay, even though Josh mother already had called her.

"I know! It's so amazing! How could he survive! We should go there and meet him first thing tomorrow" Chris stopped her before she would get to over enthusiastic.

"No dear. For now, let me be the only one. He... he really don't want to see everyone just yet. He is fine with me, but only me for the time being. He has been through a lot, as we all have" She nodded, showing that she understood.

"Fine. Tell me when he's okay with meting me and the others then" Chris agreed.

Chris was awoken by the annoying alarm. He turned it off and dragged his legs out of the bed, placing the glasses on his head. He looked through the closet to find some clothes to put on. He decided on a red sweater and jeans.

The breakfast consisted of egg and bacon. When he was full he took his bicycle and went down the road towards the hospital again. He didn't want to waste time he could use spending with Josh.

Chris entered the hospital and felt the energy being very rushed. Some nurses ran back and forth with quick steps and hurried looks on their faces. He went to the information counter, the woman behind it seemed stressed as well, calling back and forth. When she finally got space to breathe, Chris saw his chance.

"Excuse me, but I wonder. Is Joshua Washington in his room. I want to visit" She stopped everything she was doing and focused on Chris.

"I'm sorry sweety. But he seems to have an attack. He has gone berserk and can't be taking visitors right now" Chris was at a loss of words. So what Josh had said was really true? He needed to get there anyway. He pretended to listen, but then sneaked under her eyes. He didn't know where Josh's room where, but he needed to find it. He only needed to follow the commotion, and the room would be found.

As Chris expected, Josh room was not so hard to find. A nurse was on guard at the door, making sure he wouldn't escape, and inside crashes and low growls could be heard. Chris gasped and rushed towards the nurse.

"I need to go in there! He is my friend!" The nurse looked at him as if he had a death wish or something.  
"It's mot safe to go in there right now. Hopefully we will have the shot ready soon to calm him down" Chris crossed his arm in a decisive manner, showing that he was not going to leave.

"I told you, let me in at once. I don't care. Maybe seeing me will calm him down" The nurse thought for a while and then agreed.

"Fine, but get out as soon as it becomes to hard to handle. He has bitten many of us already, and it hurts like hell" She slowly opened the door, letting Chris in. The room was completely in chaos. The furniture had flown everywhere, and the things that could break had been broken. Josh was hunched on the floor, eyes locked on the nurses. He now and then gave of some very animal like sounds, growls.

"J...Josh" Chris stuttered. He had never seen his friend like this. By hearing Chris voice, Josh's head jerked towards him. Chris couldn't help but gulped. His friend looked more like an animal then the Josh he knew. It was almost as if the misty eye penetrated the lens. Josh bared his teeth as a warning.

 _ **(So this is a fic I started :D I really hope you guys will like it :D give a Review if you liked it or if you have something to add or anything :) I Always love to read you guys thoughts)**_


	2. At the cinema

_**Day at the Cinema:**_

Josh woke up startled. He had no memory of what happened. One moment, he had been talking to one of the nurses, and the next, everything had went completely dark for him. He turned around in bed, feeling like something had ran over him, and came in contact with Chris's worried eyes.  
"Chris? Damn. What the heck happened? What are you doing here?" Chris looked relieved when he noticed that Josh had came back to his senses.

"You lost it for a moment there. Glad you're back though. The nurses told me that you get these kinds of attacks lesser and lesser from when you first came here" Josh didn't look happier by that.

"I know, but it's still not going to be better then this I'm afraid. I mean, I've been here a whole year, and still get this shit now and then, even if they are further apart" Chris sat down by the end of the bed.

"It's fine. I am sure it will get better and better" Chris assured. Suddenly Josh noticed how Chris's right hand was wrapped tight by cloth. Josh's eyes widened.  
"W...what happened? Did... Did I by any chanse...?" Chris looked at his hand and quickly tucked it away.  
"Hey, not to worry. I mean, It'll heal right up you know. It does not hurt any more" Josh gave his friend an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Chis. You should have stayed outside the room" Chris shrugged.

"I didn't want to. So I only have myself to blame. You did nothing wrong" Josh didn't look convinced.

"How's things with you and Ash by the way?" Josh asked, trying to forget the injury he had caused his best friend.  
"Oh, we are going strong. I mean, she is wonderful and I am really happy we finally got together" Josh laughed.  
"We all are" Chris nodded.

"But enough of that. Tell me more about what happened to you back there, and how they found you" Josh thought for a while before answering.

"As I told you, I don't remember much of the mine. I was told it had been very hard to bring me out of there. I attacked people. E...even killed some. Luckily I was overpowered. My parents where called and I was locked in. When no change happened my parents decided to call for some kind of exorcism. I don't really know. But I remember waking up to some strange chanting, and how every fiber of me was in pain. And then, I now and then drifted in and out of consciousness. And well, the rest is me being here. Being sewed together and fixed as best as I could be" Chris couldn't imagine how hard it must have been. Heck, if he didn't know it was true, he would think he and the others would have been in some kind of bad B-horror movie.

You know? I think you need to get out of here for a while, and back into society. How about follow me to the cinema? It'll be fun, a good movie. Just to take our mind off of things? It will be like the old days" Chris smiled a big, goofy smile toward his friend, trying to light up his mood. Josh couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on? Me? Out there? Don't be silly Chris"

"No, you come on! If you really don't feel comfortable with people seeing your scar, take a pollution mask again. I mean, that's fine. No one will think of that as strange" Josh thought for a while. Maybe it would be okay, at least this one time?

"Fine bro, let's do that then. Just let me take a shower first" That made Chris smile even more, since Josh wasn't the one who easily caved in when he had decided something.

When Josh was done, the two friends headed out. The woman at the information counter spotted them.

"Oh my. Finally heading out for a while Mr. Washington?" Josh laughed.  
"Call me Josh. Mr. Washington is my dad. Yes, I won't be long though. Maybe say, two hours?" She nodded and went back to her paperwork and phone calls. Chris looked up at the building when they finally where out.

"Fancy hospital"

"Well, my parents overdoing it as always" Josh chuckled.

"Well, at least that proves how much they care for you" Josh gave Chris a skeptical look.

"You don't measure how much someone loves you with money" Chris could do nothing but agree. Although, there was no reason to believe that they didn't care. Josh was there only son. They had already lost their two daughters. Josh was the only one they had left. That was a thing that had haunted Chris as well, knowing how very bad Josh's parents must have taken the blow that their son also was missing in the mountains. Now they at least could breathe out knowing that Josh was back and alive.

Josh kept his head low, not trying to look someone in the face. He had picked a hoodie so he would be able to hide even better. He was afraid to bump into someone who knew him. As far as everyone who know the Washington family, he was dead. And he didn't want rumors to spread that he was back. It was bad enough that Chris, and probably everyone else of his friends by now, knew he was alive.

The cinema was as he always remembered it. Guess not all that much changes in one year after all. Chris asked what kind of movie he wanted to see, but Josh let Chris decide. It had been a long time since he had seen a movie anyway, so anything would be fine. They decided on a comedy, since both had had enough of their horror for a while, if not forever.

It really was a good film. As Chris said, it did take the mind out of things for a while. It was nice, just sitting there and get emerged in the movie, not thinking of anything else. And in the darkness, Josh wasn't afraid to take of the mask since no one would be able to see, and everyone would anyway focus on the movie. He and Chris chaired some popcorn. Chris felt so happy. This was something he had missed so bad and never thought he would be able to do again. He had to pinch himself a lot of times to make sure Josh really was there beside him.

When the movie was done, they walked outside the movie theater. Josh turned to Chris.  
"Hey, thanks for today bro. I guess I should get back to the hospital. I'm really glad you talked me into this" Chris made a thumb up.

"Don't mention it. The pleasure was all mine. I mean, I still can't believe you're here. Anyway, how about seeing Sam tomorrow? I mean just her. We ease into it, what do you say? I can be with you as well if that would make it feel better" Josh sighed, not sure what to do. Chris really tried his best to cheer him up. It would be bad to disappoint him by not making an effort.

"Fine, tell her she can come. And... Sure, you can get to the hospital before she does" Chris fired of yet another smile. The two friends separated.

Chris went inside the apartment where Ashley was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go today?" She asked curious.  
"Good. We went to the movies. I'm glad he agreed. I mean, he can't be locked inside that hospital forever. That would drive anyone crazy" Ash agreed.

"Yeah. When do you think he'll meet us all?" Chris though for a while.  
"I don't know. He'll meet Sam tomorrow. I got him to agree on that. Bur I was thinking. Why not invite the gang to a party in about two weeks? Then Josh will meet everyone in a fun and easy environment, and I am sure he'll be able to cope by then" Ash brightened up by the idea.

"That's a good idea babe" Chris wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, loving the nickname she had given him.  
"I know. I'm the best" Ash playfully punched him on the shoulder"

"Yeah right" Suddenly she noticed his injured hand. Chris quickly hid it behind his back.  
"Oh, That's nothing. I was just a klutz that's all" He knew that Ash understood what had happened, but to his luck, she decided to leave it alone. After all, there was nothing to worry about. The bite was not at all dangerous, and it would heal soon enough.

Chris yawned and stretched his torso. He turned to the side, coming face to face with Ash. He smiled at the sight of her pretty, sleeping face. Her red hair falling and covering half her sweet face. He had never though he would find the guts to tell her how much he loved her. It's amazing how brave you can be when your life is threatened. He walked up, made some breakfast and woke Ash with a kiss on the forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning babe"

"Morning. I made some breakfast" Chris went back to the table and started his. Ash got up from bed and took place beside him.

"While you are with Sam and Josh, I can call the others about the party and make sure of a date. Is that fine by you?" Chris did feel a bit bad, planning it all behind Josh back, but he knew that that would be the only way to make it happen.  
"Sounds fine love. Call his parents too. I am sure they wouldn't mind it being at there place. They have such a huge house where we can all have space. And I'm sure they'll be happy to have the house a bit crowded again" Chris kissed Ash good bye and started his walk to the hospital.

Josh was freaking out, moving back and forth in the room.

"This was a stupid idea Chris. I...I should not have agreed to this. I am not ready" Chris tried his best to send relaxed and calm vibes.

"Come on. You will never feel ready. Sometimes you just need to take the leap. And besides, I am here. And Sam is one of your closest friends too" Josh dragged a hand through his hair.

"I know she is. That's why I don't want to. I let her down big time. And I don't want her to see me like this as well" Chris sighed.  
"I told you, Sam won't care. She is a cool gal. And really Josh? All these years telling me to finally get close to Ash, and then you yourself never made a move on Sam" Josh looked at him confused.

"What? You tell me I am falling for Sam?"  
"I'm telling you you've been a long time, even back when your sisters where alive" Josh chuckled.  
"Really? Come on. Me and Sam, we have just always been very good friends"

"Don't be so oblivious bro. As If I haven't seen the gazes you two have given each other. I mean, at least I knew I was in love with Ash, so don't come and tell me you don't even know your own feelings" Josh sat down beside him.  
"I told you, we are friends. And that's how it should be" Chris shrugged.

"Fine then. Be oblivious to the truth. At least I seem to know your feelings better then you do"

After a while Josh quickly looked towards the door with panic in his eyes.

"She is here" Chris looked at him confused.

"What? I can't hear anything" He said. No one had touched the door handle, and no footsteps was heard coming towards the room.

"She is at the reception" Once again Chris got a very confused look.

"What? Come on? If she would be, no one would be able to hear that" Josh eyes suddenly got something sad in them.  
"Not a human would be able to, no" Chris was about to place a hand on Josh's shoulder when the footsteps finally could be heard even for him. Just as Sam opened the door, Josh quickly turned his face away from the door, making only his back visible for Sam.

"Josh! oh my god! You really...!" She didn't finish her sentence since she saw Josh turning away from her.

Sam's heart raced when she looked at his back. She could tell it was him, even if he didn't show his face. She turned her gaze at Chris, who gave her a small smile as greeting. Sam turned her eyes back to Josh. Without warning she rushed to his side and embraced him from behind.

"God how I missed you! So fucking much! I thought I never would see you again! All this time I... I" Her voice was muffled since she had her face pressed against his back. Josh could feel how his back suddenly turned wet. Sam was crying!? Josh had never seen her break down for anything. She, who always had been so strong and independent.

Not wanting to leave her hanging like that, he turned around to embrace her back. She didn't look up but just pressed her head against his chest.

"H..Hey Sam, calm down okay. I'm here. It's fine" Hearing his voice almost made her cry even more.

Chris decided to just stay in the background with a big smile on his face. He understood her feeling. He had almost felt the same way when he realized Josh was alive, well, in a bro way that is.

When Sam calmed down a little, Josh went to get her paper to wiper her wet face with. She took it and then finally looked up at him. Josh understood he couldn't hide it anyway, this was how it was supposed to be. He didn't want to see her reaction, since it probably would be one of horror. But it wasn't. At fist, her face was shocked by seeing how he had changed, but then, her eyes turned soft and she cupped his half turned head in her hands, making him look into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"To think I would be able to look upon your face once again" Josh was at a loss of words. It had been so long since he had seen Sam. He had almost forgot how beautiful she was. Her blond hair framing her beautiful face. Those sharp, beautiful eyes who was glossy of all the crying.  
"And... And to think that I would be able to look upon yours" He answered. She gave up a quiet chuckle.

"Listen Josh. I was stupid. Stupid for not telling you this long before. I should have. I mean... I... I should have been more obvious with my feelings. But after your sisters died and all of that, it really didn't feel like it was the right time. But... Before I ever lose you again, I will tell you what I should have told you a long time ago. I love you, Joshua Washington. I have loved you for a long time" Josh couldn't think straight while she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

 _ **(Next chapter is up loves! :D Hope you all liked it :D Like and comment what you Think. I Always read and comment back :) Until next time ;) )**_


	3. Welcome home:

_**Welcome home:**_

Josh was completely taken aback. It was almost too much to handle. Was it real? Was she really kissing him? And was Sam really saying all of that, or had the hallucinations started again? Maybe he hadn't even made it our of the mine? But no, Sam was all too real, as well as Chris. He gently ended the kiss.

"Sam, what in the world?" He needed to collet his thoughts. Sam looked into his eyes and then blushed, shyly looking away.

"I...I just needed to say it. I don't want to hold back any longer. Who knows what can happen? I never thought I would be able to see you again, and now when I am, I need to let go of my emotions before it is too late" Josh's head was still spinning by the unexpected emotion burst from Sam.  
"W...what are you saying here Sammy?" She once again blushed when he called her that name. It had been her favourite nickname, at least when it came from him.

"I'm saying what I already said. I love you. I...I know it might be too spot on. I mean, we have not seen each other for a whole year after all. But I can't deny it any more. I don't want one of us to die without knowing our feelings" Josh let it sink in. This was not what he had expected at all, and he wasn't sure how to turn her down nicely.  
"Sam... I'm sorry. But look at me. I am not the Josh you used to know. Things is different now. And I am not always in control of myself. The last thing I need is to worry about hurting you" Sam gave him one of her firm gazes. It almost made him laugh. He knew that gaze all to well.

"Hurt me? You hurt me even more if you aren't honest with me. If you don't like me in that way, it's fine. I can't make you feel something you don't. But if you are only saying this because of the thing that posses you, I won't take it. I don't care Josh. I love you anyway, no matter how you look, and no matter if you flip now and then. You are the stronger one anyway. " Josh shook his head in frustration.

"You don't understand Sam. It's not only because the way I look. I might hurt you Sam. And how could I live with myself then? I already hurt you one time, and I never ever want to do it again. I was so stupid" Sam placed a gentle, pale hand on his cheek.

"You won't hurt me. Come on Josh. You can at least give me a try. Or is it that you don't like me back?" She had him. Of course he liked her back. She was his happiness. And he could never lie to her about not liking her back. But at the same time, he didn't want to put her in danger.

"I... too, have those feelings for you Sam. But... As I said. It's too late. Love is not a part of my life any more" Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on Josh. Everyone needs love. Even someone who don't think he needs it. What where you going to do? Stay here forever"

"Of course not I planned to... Well, nothing" Sam suddenly widened her eyes in shock when she looked at Josh's turned away eyes, as if he was ashamed of something.  
"Y...you don't mean that!" Chris looked confused at her.

"What? What Sam? What does he not mean?" Sam tightened her lips.

"He was planning to end it. Weren't you? You didn't plan to keep on going!" Josh sighed and looked back at her.

"You are right Sam. I did plan that. Smart as always I see" Sam gave him an unamused and sad look.

"How could you even think about it? I will not allow that! How dare you even allow that thought to enter your head?"  
"Look Sam! This is all I will be now. I mean, I can never go back to who I once was. Mum and dad are wasting more money on me then they should. I won't get any better then this, trust me. A whole year, and this is as good as it's gonna get" Sam gave him a worried look and placed a warm hand on his cold one.

"You are wrong. At least give it a try. You've been locked up in here for a whole year, what you need it to go back to us all again, as if nothing has ever changed. You'll see. I am sure everything will be fine" She fired of a reassuring smile at him. Chris cleared his throat.

"And it happens to be that Ash, right as we speak, are calling everyone for a get together" Josh gasped and facepalmed himself.

"Really Chris? I told you, I am not in the mood for that" Sam crossed her arms.

"Stop being negative about this. Everyone wants to see you. And I think we all, even you, needs that to get some closure on everything" To Chris and Sam's surprise, Josh nodded in agreement.  
"Fine, you two are right. Let's do that. But what about the scar? And the teeth?" Sam gave a crooked smile.

"Weeell, not something a little make-up can't fix right? Let me get some powder and foundation and I'll solve it. The teeth we won't be able to do something abou, but they aren't that visible. We can have a masquerade and you can go as a sexy vampire?" Josh laughed.  
"Suuure. Why won't I do that?" He said sarcastically.

"I notice that you don't seem to take so kindly to that idea" Sam chuckled and went back to his side, placing her arms around him in a tight hug. Josh placed his arms around her hips and kissed her gently. He still couldn't understand that Sam really wanted to be with him. It was all too much to take in, and he was still not sure if he liked where it was going.

Chris looked at his two friends. Even if that night still haunted him, it actually felt a bit better now when Josh was back. The whole gang had made it out from that mountain alive. Something that was hard to believe. Of course he was happy about it, but it sure had left it's mark on everyone involved. None of the eight friends had came down unchanged. Knowing what was up there on the mountain, would haunt them forever. But at least they still had each other to talk to about it. And now Josh's parents also had to know something about it, giving the condition their son had been in when they found him. Chris really needed to talk to them some more, about how they could know how to help Josh get back to his senses. Yeah, he would certainly get into that.

When he came back to the apartment he quickly called Josh's mom.  
"Hi Mrs Washington" He greeted her.  
"Oh Chris dear, call me Melinda I've told you" He chuckled. She had always tried to make him call her by her first name, not that Chris mind, but it just felt too strange for some reason.  
"I was wondering, could I have a meeting with you and Mr. Washington? As you probably understand I have a lot of questions, and would like to get some of them answered if I may?" The phone went quite for a while, until Melinda decided to finally answer.

"Fine Chris. You can come over for dinner today if you want. We can talk in a relaxed manner. Oh, and bring Ashley too if you want" Chris agreed, ended the call and looked at Ash.

"I'm going to the Washington house later for dinner, wanna come?" She nodded.

They felt uncomfortable being back at the Washington house. It had been so long since they had been there. First, after what happened with Josh sisters, no one was allowed inside. And when he finally had shown his face again, they had been invited back to the mountains in the cabin, not the house.

When Melinda opened the door, she had a small welcoming smile on her face.

"So nice to see you two again. Welcome in" They entered the house. It was as they remembered it. She led them to the table, where they sat down. Chris asked her the question what he had came for.

"Sorry to intrude Melinda, but as you understand, I want to know what really happened to Josh. How come you manage to make him human again. Do you guys know anything about the lore of the Wendigo?" Melinda looked at her husband who just arrived at the table. He sighed.

"Al right, I guess you two already know too much anyway. We do have some friends back at the native American reservation. They have all kinds of lores and mystic stories. Never knew they could be true though. When me and my wife looked at Josh for the first time after the incident… we…. We where so scared. We had never seen anything like it. We knew this was not something ordinary. He was not sick in any normal way. After that, we didn't see him any more. When he came back to us, he refused to let us meet him. We have not seen him for a whole year, just like you guys. But anyway. After we had seen him like that, we came to remember the lore you are speaking of. We went to the tribe we know best, and they told us they might know what to do. I never thought things like these roamed around our mountains like that. It was so unbelievable. No one is allowed up there any more. I will make sure it's closed to everyone. And then, I will try to burn the whole mine away, until nothing is left. No one else will suffer from these monsters. At least not up there in our mountain" Chris looked down. He would lie if he said he didn't still have trauma after that night.

"When will Josh be able to come back here again?" Chris asked.

"Oh, he is able to come back. The doctor said he is well enough for that. But Josh refuses to go anywhere for the time being. We have asked him many times to let us take him back home, but he has refused" Chris looked down at the ground. Melinda's voice had been so sad. It was clear she missed Josh really much.

"I guess he is afraid he will get one of his bad moments and destroy parts of the house" Melinda didn't look convinced.

"But the doctor said they are much further apart now" Chris nodded.

"Yes, but he still gets them, if rarely. I guess that might be one of the reasons. But I'm not sure" Chris shrugged.

"You think you can get him home?" Melinda asked hopefully. Chris wasn't sure, but he could always try.

"Fine Melinda. I'll try. But I can not guarantee that he will cooperate" Melinda still did look happy that Chris would try and talk to Josh, trying to get him home. Chris couldn't understand why Josh wouldn't want to go home anyway.

The next day, Chris went to see Josh and talk to him about going home.

"Your parents really want to get you back home Josh. You can't stay here forever. And really? You have not seen them since you came back to your own self?" Josh didn't seem pleased with the conversation topic.

"If I stay here, at least I can't hurt others. The nurses know how to handle me. Even if they get bitten, it's never severe. But if I go back home… I can't Chris. I don't want to see my mothers worried face every time I enter the same room as her. And I don't want to see my dads disappointed face over how truly hopeless his son is"

"Come on man! They are your parents, and they love you. You think they would take in native American exorcists if they didn't want to try everything they can to help you? Come on. Let yourself come home, and go to the gathering with all of us. You'll see that you will feel so much better" Josh knew Chris always wanted what was best for him, and maybe he was right? There was no reason to stay any more. The attacks where so few now that they one day actually might stop completely. At least that was the only thing he could hope for.

"Fine Chris. I'll go home. But if my parents don't want me any more. C...could I stay with you?" Chris first got a look of shock, then he sighed and smiled.  
"Of course. You know I'll always have your back. But I know they won't hate you or anything" Josh smiled a pale smile back. He had a bad feeling inside of him. It would be hard to face his parents after a whole year like this. But he knew one day he had to do it, might as well be now.

The car stopped at the Washington driveway. Josh took his bag and slowly went out. He felt how his stomach threatened to empty all it's content. Had he ever been so nervous for anything? No, not what he could think of. He didn't even have the time to get completely to the door before it opened. His parents faces where looking at him. He desperately wished he had remembered to bring a mask with him, to cover his mouth. Josh didn't know what he should do or say. But he didn't want to just stand there and do nothing.

"M...mum. Dad...?" He started. But as fast as his parents heard his voice, they broke down. His mother quickly broke the distance between them and embraced him in the biggest and tightest hug possible.

"Josh! Oh my god! You are finally home!" She cupped his face and took a good look at him.  
"I thought, when your friends came back, that we had lost you too, and never would see you again. I wondered why god did this to our family. What we had done to feel this pain, but here you are!" She cried again and hugged him once more.

Mr. Washington was not a person who easily showed emotions. Of course he made sure that his children knew he loved them, but he was not someone who spontaneously hugged, cried or chaired feelings with them, but this time, he surprised Josh with crying and a tight hug. Well, when Melinda was done with him that is.

"My son. I'm so relieved you are here with us still!" Josh leaned into his fathers hug, tired.

When he entered his room, it was just as he left it. It made him feel bad. All this time, his parents hoped with all their hearts that he would come back one day. That he would be found. He had to thank his friends. Without them, no one would have found he mine and be able to retrieve him. He wondered if there was a chance that Hannah still would be able to get back to her old self? She was more monster then he had been. But if he could at least be this much like his old self, maybe she too?

He didn't want to think to much of it as of now. He just needed to readjust being back home. He placed the bag on the bed and fell down on it. Somehow it felt good that at least some things hadn't changed. His room was still as it always had been. And his parents where still here. He sighed when he thought about the morning. He would have an appointment with Dr. Hill. It would be the first time he talked with the man since the incident. But Hill was not a bad person, well, at least not as he had been portrayed in Josh's mind. When they had found him the hospital had given him a new person to talk to, who had given him the right mental medicine, but now when he was out, he might as well go back to Hill again. The man had the right to know that Josh where alive and get a closure on everything. He had at least tried to stop Josh from doing the prank that lead to all this shit to begin with.

Josh prepared for bed, said good night to his parents and fell down on the bed once more. He was tired. But for the first time in a long while, he also felt a bit of happiness as well. Maybe this was not the end for him? And how he should do with Sam he could always think about later. For now, he just liked knowing that she actually liked him like that. Because he felt the same way for sure. And maybe they actually could work it all out. He hoped so.

Soon he fell into a deeper slumber then he had had in a very long time. And for once, there was no bad dreams to haunt him.

 _ **(Chapter 3 up! And sooo Close to christmas! :D Hope you all liked it :D Do leave a comment of whatever you Think :3 )**_


	4. Can love last?

_**Can love last?**_

Dr. Hill seemed actually happy to see Josh again. When Josh arrived at his office, Hill gave him a huge smile. When he noticed the scar on Josh cheek, he refrained from mentioning it. As if he knew it was no subject Josh wanted to talk about, at least not as of now.

"Welcome Josh. I must say I was very surprised when your parents called me, asking me if I wanted to talk to you again. Our last talk didn't end that well did it? You stopped answering my texts when I told you that your little plan was a bad idea" Josh sat down on the chair and sighed.  
"And you where right. I… I was not In a right state of mind. My mind was completely clouded. I should never have done something horrible like that. Back then I just… I just wanted them to feel what my sisters had felt. I never wanted it to get this much out of control. I never meant to hurt any of them." Hill made himself comfortable, crossed his arms and nodded in approvingly.

"Yes, I understand. So you did it after all?" Josh nodded.

"Yes. I did. But nothing turned out as it should have. It was… horrible. I could never have known"

"Known what?" Hill asked curious.

"There was something up in that mountain. Something that wanted to hurt us all" Mr. Hill examined Josh's scar with his eyes. Now he had become curious.

"Is that something the same thing that gave you that scar?" Josh suddenly looked self conscious.

"No sir. This was all my own fault" Hill didn't seem all to convinced.

"What more exact was it that was after you and the others Joshua?" Josh didn't know if he should tell him or not. Dr. Hill and the majority of humanity didn't know that these creatures even existed. His parents, being friends with native Americans always had those crazy kinds of stories, but he could never believe they had actually been true. At leas this one.

"Don't make me tell you" Josh begged. Hill seemed to allow him to take his time.

"Fine. But at least answer this. You did stop taking your meds back then, right" Josh sighed.

"Yes, fine I did. I shouldn't have. But it turns out I was on the wrong meds. Antidepressant is not all that helpful when you're a schizo" Hills eyes became bigger at once.

"J...Josh! Why did you never tell me you saw or heard things that wasn't there?" Josh shrugged.

"Because I didn't want anyone to find out. I though everyone would find me crazy and have me locked up" Hill shook his head.

"If you told me I could have understood better. I just thought the way you acted was because you where depressed over what happened, not that you had something… that severe. How could you hide it so damn well? Usually people show signs of Schizophrenia" Josh felt bad for Hill. He had tried his best after all. It was not easy knowing what Josh needed and went through when he never had opened up more then what he needed to the guy.

"I'm to blame on that one Dr. Hill. I was never completely open with you. Never liked that my parents made me go to a psychiatrist" Hill narrowed his eyes.

"And how come you're so open and honest now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have nothing to loose. I went trough hell and back in those mountains, I have failed my friends and parents, I failed my sisters. I've failed everyone. Even you. I just wanted to see you this once to let you know that It's fine. Me and my friends are alive" Hill was surprised by all of that.

"You ain't gonna come see me more?" Josh shrugged.

"I don't want to. Now, I just want to… I don't know. Try to get my life back together by myself. I feel good enough now to take care of my own shit. If I ever need it. I'll come back. If I may" Hill nodded.

"Of course Joshua. Come whenever you want" Josh gave him a small smile, took his hand and went back out from the office.

Josh went back home and was greeted by Sam, who had a big smile on her face as fast as she saw him. She came up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Wanna go and grab something to eat?" She asked. He agreed. It would be a good time to take that talk about what had happened back at the hospital.

"Where do you want to go to? Bobby's stake house?" Josh suddenly turn pale and almost looked disgusted.

"How about like, a complete vegan place or something like that. You are a vegan so… Let's eat at a place like that instead" Sam looked surprised.

"What's wrong with something grilled? You never turned it down before. And there are some things I can eat there as well. I might take some french fries and dressing, or something" She said.

"Well, let's say hat meat makes me nauseous. Can't even stand the smell of it. I had enough of that for a lifetime" Sam gasped and placed her hands on her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I never thought about that. I'm glad though. Not we have that thing in common. Never seen you as a vegan" She smiled and leaned in to Josh, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

They ordered their food and took a table. Josh didn't see no point in delaying the talk he needed to have with Sam.

"Sammy. As I told you. I really like you as well. But I am not sure if we can work out? I mean, too much has happened. You have a possibility to live a normal life here. You should take that opportunity" Sam leaned herself back.

"A normal life? Knowing that those things exists? Don't think that will be possible. We are all here and that's what counts. And I know for a fact that I want to be with you. Will you allow me to decide for myself what's best for me? You worry too much" Josh chuckled. It was so typical Sam to be stubborn. Sure, he could be as well, but she was way worse.

"Al right. I'll do that" Sam smiled back and they leaned into another kiss, a kiss which Josh truly answered this time. Sam was right. He worried too much. For now, he just wanted to get as much of his old life back as he could. And being together with Sam as more then friends, made him really happy. It felt better then he could ever have hoped for.

When they where done with the food they decided to walk to a close by park. The winter had left it's grip and the spring was in all it's glory. The days would soon start to be much brighter and the summer would come and the days be much warmer.

They sat down on one of the benches. It was kind of late, so no one was around. Sam leaned her head against Josh's shoulder. It was so nice. She hadn't felt this peaceful in a very long time. Not even with all the tip of help her therapist had tried to give her. She would never forget. But knowing now that not even one of her friends actually had died on the mountain one year ago made her really happy. Josh made her happy.

Josh felt as happy as well. Just as Sam, this was the calmest he had felt for a long time. Being with her, watching the sun set. It was all surreal. And still, here he was, with her. When she leaned on him he could smell her perfume. The smell he was so used to. With his sharpened senses it smelled even stronger then before, but he didn't mind. It was a welcoming smell that he always had liked. Compared to those horrible once down in the mine. Well, at that time, surely he had liked them.

A sudden flash came before his eyes and he felt a sharp pain in his head. That smell from meat. He needed it, he loved it! It was the best smell there is! He needed meat!

"Josh?! Josh!?" Sam's worried voice reached him. He opened his eyes and the headache was gone. He noticed himself pressing his hands against his head. Sam looked at him worriedly.

"W..what?" He said. Out of breath even if he hadn't even moved from the place.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in pain" She touched his forehead.

"I'm fine Sam" She took away her hand.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever or anything" She confirmed.

"I told you, I'm fine. Just got a sudden headache but it's gone now" Sam nodded.

"Al right. Let's get home. It's getting kind of chilly" Josh agreed and placed his jacket over her shoulder. He never got tired of seeing her gentle, loving smile that she gave him. And thus, they started to walk back the way they came. Sam walked in Josh's embrace during the whole way.

 _ **(Finnaly I manage to get the next chapter out XD Hope it will be to your liking ;) AS Always, do comment your thoughts and ideas so that I can do my best to make this fic as good as I can :D )**_


	5. Meeting everyone once again

_**Meeting everyone once again:**_

Josh woke up by the sun shining through the window. He groaned and quickly moved the blanket over his eyes. He is not a wendigo, but the sun still burns his skin a little. He can be outside when the sun shines, compared to those monsters, but he had to admit it still did affect him a little. This was one of those days he didn't want to get out of bed, since today would be the day he would have to face all of his friends. He couldn't say no though. Chris and Ash had planned so much for this. And he knew deep inside that it was not possible to avoid them forever. Everyone would arriving soon enough, so he should better get prepared.

He sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and then went into the bathroom to take a shower and fix himself up as best as he could.

He did as Sam had said and placed some foundation on his scar. It did look a lot better. Heck, he almost looked as his old self again. Makeup is magic for sure, he thought while preparing the last things.

Just as he was done, he heard the doorbell, announcing that the first people had arrived. He sighed and walked down the stairs towards the door. This was it, no turning back. He opened the door and was greeted by Mike and Jess. They looked at him as if they couldn't believe he was standing in front of them. Josh felt so happy to see Jess once again. Mike had told him that she had died, but luckily she had manage to escape the mine and get rescued. It had been before Mike or the others had know what lurked down there.

He gave them a small smile, but quickly regretted it when he remembered that his two sharp teeth would be visible. He quickly looked down instead.

"Hi guys. It's been a long time huh?" Was all he could come up with. He didn't know what to say. Mike had a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Whoa man! You really are here. I… I couldn't believe it when I heard. But here you are" Josh chuckled without any real emotion in it.

"Yep, apparently it takes more then a mental illness and a monster to kill me huh?" Now it was Mike's turn to chuckle.

"Yes it seems like it. Listen man. I am sorry for what I did. I should have tried to save you back the…" Josh stopped him.

"I don't hold it against you. I mean, I would not want to pick a fight with those monsters as well, so I can't say I don't understand why you escaped when you got the chance. I mean, that's the most sane thing to do right?" Mike seemed to relax when he saw that Josh wasn't mad at him as he had though he would be. Josh turned to Jess.

"I am so happy you're okay Jess. Mike was really worried for you, and actually though you died. So I am revealed that didn't happen" Jess gave him a smile and a hug.

"Likewise. I am happy you got out of the mine"

Josh moved and signed to them to get inside. Soon, Em and Matt, together with Sam, Chris and Ash arrived as well. And thus, the gang was once again assembled. It was easy to talk to Matt and Em again as well. They seemed as happy as the others that he was back, and he was very happy to see them once again as well.

Josh had to admit it felt good, seeing everyone again. And no one seemed to hold a grudge towards him, as Chris had said they wouldn't do. Once again, he had been right.

Chris came up to Josh with a beer bottle.  
"Wanna get hammered bro?" He asked and reached it out for Josh to take. Josh smiled and shook his head.  
"No please. I haven't been drinking since I came back. I am afraid it will make it easier for me to… you know, get overpowered by the thing that possessed me. I think it's better to be sober" Chris nodded.

"Fine bro, then is it fine if I take one?" Josh laughed.

"Sure, knock yourself out" Chris raised the bottle and took a drink. Josh smiled and placed a hand on Chris shoulder.

"Hey bro, I just want to thank you and Ash for this. I mean it. With all of you. I feel like things can get better, and maybe even back to normal" Chris smiled back.

"Hey, we are all friends, despite all that happened. And nothing will change that. If our friendship has lived through all the shit we've been through, nothing will brake it" Josh agreed. Chris was right. They would hopefully all be friends as long as they all lived.

As the evening went on, everyone had a fun time. They danced, talked, ate and just enjoined each others company. When a beautiful Spanish music came on, Josh and Sam began to dance. She was aware of everything. How his hand was gently placed on her back, how close he was, his wonderful scent. Everything. She felt safe in Josh arms. She was a bit worried though over how skinny he had become. She could feel it when she had her arms around him. He still felt strong, and he still had muscles, but it was still quite a big change from what she was used to. He had never had much fat on his bones to begin with anyway.

With Sam in his arms, he felt completely contempt. It had been a wonderful evening with his friends. It did feel like old times.

Suddenly, once again a white flash blurred his vision.

" _It was moist and dark, the hunger was unbearable. The tasty, fleshy thing he was eating at wasn't doing much to still his hunger. Suddenly he heard some sounds, and they came towards him. The things that came smelt so good. They would surely make his hunger a bit easier to bare. And then, there they where. He snapped his head when someone said something he couldn't understand. He could barely see them, but he could hint with his eyes their movements. One of them shouted and shot at him, and Josh rose up from his crouched state, slowly making his way to them before he attacked, blood filling his mouth, so tasty!"_

Josh went pale and quickly ended the dance. He slowly backed away.

"Josh? Are… are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. The others looked at him, all with worry in their eyes.

"Sorry, I just… need a break" He rushed upstairs and into his room. His body was shaking and he felt sick. He leaned against the wall with heavy breathing. He pressed his hands against his forehead as the pain started to get worse and worse, and an overwhelming hunger started to take over him.

Sam followed with her gaze Josh as he walked upstairs, pale and in a hurry. Mike sat up from the couch where he had been talking to Jess.

"I'll go and make sure he's fine" Sam stopped him.  
"No, I'll go. It's fine. I am sure it is nothing. He is not used to this many people. He has been in the hospital for one whole year and barely let himself see anyone. I guess things just happened too quick for him" Mike agreed. Em suddenly stopped Sam.

"Tell him to relax and come back down when he is ready" Sam nodded and walked upstairs.

Josh door was closed, and it was very quiet. She knocked carefully.

"Josh, are you there? Is everything alright?" No answer. She tried the door, and it slowly opened. She almost thought he might have locked it. Sam opened it and went inside. The room was in dark, as if Josh hadn't had any time to put ant light on.

"Josh?" She tried again. Once again no answer. She moved to put the lamp on on his nightstand. Just as she was about to out it on, a shriek was heard behind her, a familiar one that had haunted her nightmares ever since she got back form the mountain. It made the hairs on her whole body to rise in horror.

She slowly turned around to face her nightmares once again. Only this time, she didn't want to be afraid, because this time, it was someone who she really liked, love even, and never wanted to run away from.

 ** _(Well then, next chapter is here :D I really hope you all liked it :3 As Always, please do comment and follow if you liked it. And if you have any sugestons I gladly listen to that as well :3 I Always reply to every comment that I get. Hope you are all good, and see you in the next chapter ;) )_**


	6. What to do? Is there any hope?

**_What to do? Is there hope?_**

Josh woke up with a pretty bad headache. He didn't remember anything. Damn, had he gone berserk once again? He slowly opened his eyes and found Sam beside his bed, sitting on a chair. When she noticed his movement, she quickly shifted in her seat and gave him a small smile.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Worry visible in her voice. He tried to examine her with his eyes up and down, to see if he had caused her any harm. From what he could see, he hadn't.

"I guess" He sighed. There was one thing that worried him a bit though. Ever since Sam showed up in his life again, he had a harder time controlling the thing that still poses him somewhat. And he didn't like it. He had been right when he thought that it had bee a bad idea to let it go this far with Sam. He would need to get some answers, and he knew who would be able to give him some.

"I'm glad" Sam sighed happily and gave him a hug. He felt bad for making her worry. That was all he had caused her ever since his sister disappeared. Worry. Josh carefully pushed her away from the hug.

"Sam. I… I need some time to think okay? I will come to you when I'm ready. Is that fine?" She looked a bit confused, as if she didn't understand where he was going with this, but agreed. And thus, they went back down to the others. Josh wasn't sure how long he had been out for. But he hoped he hadn't worried the others.

Sam didn't mention what had happened, and no one questioned him. It all continued as it had done before he had left them.

The morning after the "get together" with his friends, he did his usual morning routine before he exited the house and walked towards the car. To his surprise, he found Mike leaning against the white Toyota.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Josh was confused over Mikes sudden curiosity.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mike shifted a bit on the spot.

"Sam was afraid you might do something stupid, so she asked me to make sure you wouldn't. I decided to pop in and make sure you're still okay" Josh chuckled. Typical Sam.

"I'm only going to an old friend of mine. You can tag along if you think you need to babysit me" Mike laughed and took place in the front beside Josh.

When Josh started to drive Mike looked at him curiously.

"Who is your friend?"

"You'll see when we get there" He said, focusing on the road.

After an hour Mike finally understood where Josh where taking them. To a native American reservation. Mike had never been to one before. It kind of made him unsure.

Josh Parked and then entered the reservation as if he had been there many times. Mike followed and whispered.

"Have you been here a lot of times? You seem so familiar with it all" Josh nodded.

"When I was a kid, I always came here and listened to all the old stories the Cree had to tell. It was really interesting"

Mike was amazed over how beautiful the landscape was. A river was close by, with green trees. Tents where everywhere, together with free horses going around eating of the grass.

The suddenly stopped when a man came towards them. He looked to be in his forties, and was probably the chief. He gave Josh a smile and opened his arms in a warm, friendly manner.

"Joshua! I am so glad to see you are doing fine after all that" Josh smiled back and bowed down in respect.

"Only thanks to you" Josh ended the bow and met the chiefs eyes.

"And who is this young man?" The chief asked and looked at Mike. Mike felt uncertain how he should act. Not sure how he should show respect to such a strong presence as this man possessed.

"This is Mike. A friend of mine. He wanted to follow me" The chief shifted his focus back to Josh.

"What brings you here son?"

"I have some questions I'd like to get answered"

"Very well. Let's get into my tent. We can talk in private there"

While walking Mike noticed how many people stared at Josh and looked frightened. Josh didn't seem to be bothered by it, probably because he hadn't expected something else. But it was as if the chief could read Mikes mind.

"They are scared because they can sense and see the evil spirit within Josh. Even if we manage to keep it at bay, it still scares them. That's also a part why we should talk inside my personal tent"

Mike nodded and kept following them in silence.

The tent was big and warm. They all took a seat on comfy cushions. The chief handed them cups with some good smelling tee.

"Well them Josh. What is it that I can do for you?" Josh placed his cup down on the floor.

"I was wondering… Why do I still have blackouts and… and act all violent as if I was one of those creatures?" Mike gave Josh a shocked look. He had not known that that happened to him.

"As you know, we did an exorcism on you. And it was very successfully. Otherwise you would not be sitting here talking to me right now. Nevertheless, the spirit can never be completely taken away. We can only make it weaker. When you let your emotions overpower you, it's easier for you to get those blackouts, and for the spirit to take over" Josh suddenly understood why Sam had such an impact on him. Why he got blackouts more when he was with her. He liked her too much. He decided to get to the other question.

"I was also wondering if there is a way to bring Hannah back?" The chief looked down.

"Sadly no" Josh gave him a confused look.

"But you manage to save me right? So why not her?"

"Because that was different. You where not fully turned, which made it easier to weaken the spirits power, giving you the most of your control back. But your sister is fully turned. The exorcism won't work on her because of that even if you manage to get her to me, which you never would. It would be a suicide mission" Josh looked a bit down by the news.

"Is there really no way? If I only could I want to switch placed with her"  
"You mean like a switch-rite?" Josh looked at the chief confused.

"Switch-rite?"

"Yeah. There is something like that. It means that we would take your spirits energy and kind of transfer it to her, and you would get hers. But that would mean that you would become the full fledged wendigo, and not her. It's like we are switch the spirits energy between each other" Josh suddenly got a glow of hope in his eyes again.

"R..really?" He asked hopefully. The chief nodded.

"Yes. But that won't happen. First and foremost, you can't catch her. It's dangerous. And me and the other cree won't go down there either. And secondly. You would not be able to live like a human again. And we would have to kill you once you've changed. Promise me you won't do anything stupid Josh" Josh stayed silent for a while. Mike agreed with the chief.

"Right. And besides. She was probably one of those who died when we lit the cabin on fire. So it's not even certain she made it"

"Fine. I know you are right. I just wanted to ask. I wanted there to be a chance to save my sister"

"I understand son" The chief said with compassion in his voice.

They stayed for a little while longer, talking, before it was time to get back. They thanked for the hospitality and got into the car.

Josh was quiet during the drive. Mike felt the need to end the silence.

"Josh. You really aren't thinking of trying to bring Hannah back are you?" Josh continued to be silent. It made Mike feel worried. The silence must be because Mike was right. In the end, Josh finally talked.

"I want for her to get a good life. If there is the slightest chance" Mike sighed.

"I know. But you saw those creatures too. Heck, you where almost about to become one yourself. You could never bring Hannah back down from the mountain. And even if you did, you would have to give up your own humanity for her"

"Of course I could do that! I am her brother, and I could do anything to make her come back and have a life again"

"And what about Sam? Could you just leave her? And make her go through the pain of loosing you again?" That made Josh flinch. Of course he didn't want to leave Sam, or make her feel hurt. But Sam would be happy to have Hannah back. And then, with him gone, she would be able to get a boyfriend she deserve. It would all turn out the best for everyone.

"If that could give my sister a chance to a life again, then yes" Mike didn't look pleased. Sure, he wished he could have made everything undone. Then nothing would have turned out like this. But he didn't want to see Josh die. He didn't want to see anyone die ever again. It had been traumatic enough to see the flamethrower guy's dead body hanging down form a hook back in the mines. But Mike was sure Josh couldn't be that stupid to actually try to get his sister back from the mountain. She would kill him easily, if she even was still alive.

Josh invited Mike inside for an evening with action movies. Mike wasn't late with a happy "Yes!". He loved action movies. And bonding with Josh was something he really wanted to do. He wanted their relationship to be as good as it had been before everything went down hill.

Josh opened the door and was surprised to see Sam having a conversation with his mother.

"Oh Josh" Sam smiled, walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Mike chuckled in the background.  
"Good to see you as always Sammy. What are you doing here?" Sam straightened Josh's necktie a little. Not because it was needed. But she liked how it felt being that close to him.

"I was just worried when your mother told me you where not home. So I came by and waited for you to return" Josh couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Worried? Even after you sent Mike to babysit me?" Mike rose his hands in a surrendering pose.

"Hey, don't drag me into this" Josh shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Well then Sammy. Now when you're here. Why not stay for a movie night together with me and Michael Munroe here?"

"Gladly" Sam agreed, standing on her tiptoes and placed a warm, soft kiss on his lips.

 _ **(Sorry for taking so long guys :P The University is really kicking my but XD Anyway, the next chapter is here now finally :D I really hope you all will like it :3 Wonder what Josh will do huh? ;) I will try to be faster with the next chapter :D)**_


End file.
